Un nouvel espoir
by Lady Swann
Summary: Réponse au défi n17 de Miya et Khellar! SLASH
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : Natsuki

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mes deux Sales Sadique

Mon Petit pyjama de soie noire asthmatique billowingant désespérément : Shannara Slytherin (shanna-chou pour les intimes !)

Le sombreuh maître de potions, Tenaka Khan (Mme Kyou pour les intimes !)

Allez lire leurs fics ! Elles sont géniales !

**Histoire** : C'est une réponse au défi n°17 de Miya et Kellar. J'explique : Et si Sirius n'était pas mort après le tome 5 ? Et si il y avait, disons, une « erreur » dans son arbre généalogique ? Et quelle serait cette erreur ? Et qu'est ce qu'on peut tirer de tout ça ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi ! Mais si l'envie vous prenait de m'offrir Sirius ou Rem pour Noël sachez que vous ne vous exposez à aucun refus (si ce n'est celui de J.K.R… mais de toute façon elle n'a plus besoin de Sirius alors…)

**Avertissement** : Il se pourrait que dans cette fic se glisse de manière pas entièrement innocente du slash grand sourire et peut être qu'il fera plus que se glisser encore plus grand sourire  Eh oui… J'ai trop subi de mauvaises influences pour en ressortir totalement indemne

**Spoilers** : Les 5 premiers tomes. L'histoire se déroule tout de suite après la page 711 (905 dans la version française je crois).

Chapitre 1

Sirius retomba violemment sur un sol dur et froid sur lequel il resta quelques secondes inanimé avant de porter sa main à sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui une cellule grise et humide, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celles d'Azkaban. Juste sous le plafond, au sommet d'un mur élevé, une petite fenêtre projetait quelques rares rayons et une brise étonnamment fraîche pour ce jour de mai. Il se demanda s'il était revenu en prison, dans une aile inconnue de lui jusque là. Il faut dire aussi que les détraqueurs ne lui avaient pas fait l'honneur d'une visite guidée. Il tenta de mettre en ordre son esprit et de se remémorer les derniers instants précédant sa chute. Le combat, sa cousine, Harry, le ministère puis le voile… et cette chute, longue si longue qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien vécu d'autre. Ce voile violet, qui ressemble tant, dit-on, à celui qui mène au pays des morts. Non il ne pouvait pas être à Azkaban, il n'y avait rien, à part la mer, comme entrée menant à l'île, il le savait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus être mort, il palpa son corps, solide, mobile, sensible, il testa ses pouvoirs en se transformant en chien. Non toujours rien, il se rendit à l'évidence il n'était ni en prison ni en enfer. Mais alors ou ? La sensation de la chute lui avait fait penser à un portoloin ou un transplanage mais ralenti jusqu'à ce que le mouvement ne puisse plus se percevoir que par le bruissement de l'air à côté de lui. Il se releva, fit quelque pas et jeta un coup d'œil sur le couloir vide et gris. Décidemment cet endroit n'avait rien à envier à la célèbre prison. Il lui sembla percevoir un léger bruit venant du bout du couloir, il tendit l'oreille et se pencha entre les barreaux. Deux silhouettes noires s'approchaient en bavardant. Sirius frissonna et compris qu'il était tombé dans un repère de mangemorts. Il sortit sa baguette.

« Je ne me laisserai pas tuer si facilement, pensa t'il en un élan des plus gryffondorien. »

Les deux hommes cagoulés arrivèrent face à lui et pénétrèrent dans sa cellule. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il n'était pas sur de faire le poids. Mais les mangemorts ne semblaient pas avoir d'intentions belliqueuses et se contentèrent de lui lancer un « Suis nous » teinté de mépris. L'animagus sentit qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir mais ne pouvait se résoudre à passer pour un lâche.

- Je ne suis pas votre chien. Tant que je suis vivant, je ne bouge pas.

- Ecoute Black, je sais bien que tu es courageux et tout et tout, tu viens de nous le montrer mais maintenant que tu n'as plus rien à prouver, suis nous ça facilitera les choses.

- Ne m'approchez pas, hurla le prisonnier.

- Ca ne sert à rien, soupira le mangemort, nous connaissons plus de méthodes que tu ne pourras jamais recenser pour te faire bouger, et je te promet qu'il y a bien plus désagréable qu'un imperium.

Sirius frissonna sous le tranchant de la voix et capitula.

Les longs couloirs gris firent bientôt place à des grandes salles bien plus accueillantes, recouvertes de tapisseries et de tenture, elles semblaient inviter à la détente et l'érudition. Ils finirent enfin par arriver dans une immense salle de pierre, aux plafonds voûtés et aux grandes fenêtres en ogives. Sur le sol un tapis d'un vert sombre respirait la forêt et au fond de Sirius, Padfoot ronronna de plaisir au contact de la texture moelleuse. Au fond de la salle, quelques marches étaient recouvertes d'un tissu argenté comme le maraudeur n'en avait jamais vu, semblable à une rivière vive de mercure, il semblait presque vivant. En haut de cette estrade, un majestueux trône d'ébène aux coussins de satin pourpre dévoila aux yeux effrayés de l'animagus le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

- Lord Voldemort, murmura-t-il, alors que ses deux geôliers le forcèrent à se prosterner.

- En personne, fit-il, la voix étrangement caressante et coupante à la fois, Avery, Nott vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux serviteurs ne se firent pas prier, affronter le regard de Voldemort n'était jamais agréable.

- Relève toi, continua le sorcier, si tu savais comme je t'ai attendu Sirius.

- Qu…que..quoi ? Co…co…co..com…comment ? Nnnnn…..n…..non il doit y avvv… vvvvoir erreur, mais c'est…c'est pas graaaaave, la visite était…ttttt..trrrrrès sympa, je vous vous… re-re-re-remercie, je-euh-euh vais y a-a-aller…. Main-maintenant ok ? bredouilla le maraudeur effrayé.

- Allons voyons, pas déj ? Pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.

- Nan… mais c'est à dire… que… euh… je voulais… euh..

- Sirius, l'interrompit le seigneur des ténèbres, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Fin

Hum bon d'accord ça fait qu'une page et demie (sans compter le bla bla avant !), d'accord c pas très gentil comme fin, d'accord on ne voit rien concernant le slash (nan j'allais pas mettre Siri avec Avery ou Nott quand même !) mais vous ne voudriez quand même pas reviewer regard suppliant rempli de larmes. Je ne parle évidemment pas pour ceux que je connais et que je « force » déjà à reviewer (pauvres petits chéris martyrisés par la méchante Natsuki).  


	2. Les toilettes du Poudlard express

**Auteur** : Urumi

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mes deux Sales Sadique

Mon Petit pyjama de soie noire asthmatique billowingant désespérément : Shannara Slytherin (shanna-chou pour les intimes !)

Le sombreuh maître de potions, Tenaka Khan (Mme Kyou pour les intimes !)

Allez lire leurs fics ! Elles sont géniales !

**Histoire** : C'est une réponse au défi n°17 de Miya et Khellar

Alors j'explique : Et si Sirius n'était pas mort après le tome 5 ? Et si il y avait, disons, une « erreur » dans son arbre généalogique ? Et quelle serait cette erreur ? Et qu'est ce qu'on peut tirer de tout ça ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi ! Mais si l'envie vous prenait de m'offrir Sirius ou Rem pour Noël sachez que vous ne vous exposez à aucun refus (si ce n'est celui de J.K.R… mais de toute façon elle n'a plus besoin de Sirius alors…)

**Avertissement** : Il se pourrait que dans cette fic se glisse de manière pas entièrement innocente du slash grand sourire et peut être qu'il fera plus que se glisser encore plus grand sourire  Eh oui… J'ai trop subi de mauvaises influences pour en ressortir totalement indemne (Pyjama n'en sois pas si fière !). Pour ce qui concernerait un éventuel lemon la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre (regardez le rating !)

**Pairing** : Alors là la question est réglée en partie dans ce chapitre !

**Spoilers** : Les 5 premiers tomes donc ceux qui n'ont pas lu le dernier peuvent si ils le souhaitent, se retirer. L'histoire se déroule tout de suite après la page 711 (905 dans la version française je crois).

**Chapitre 2**

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire Sirius, je ne pense pas que ce soit facile à entendre, je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur c'est vrai, pour la première fois de ma vie de gloire j'ai flanché mais peux tu seulement imaginer ce que cela représentait pour moi ? Oui j'ai connu la peur, pour la première fois de ma vie et cela avec d'immenses conséquences pour toi. Car si j'avais su être fort la situation ne serait pas ainsi, tu ne tremblerais pas devant moi, car tu trembles, ne le nie pas je le vois. Mais tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur comment pourrais-je te faire le moindre mal ?

- Euh oui peut être… enfin je veux dire… vous avez sans doute raison…mais euh… de quoi parlez vous ?

- Mais de nous Sirius de toi, de moi et de ce que nous allons enfin pouvoir faire ensemble, 35 ans ce fut long, mais enfin je t'ai retrouvé.

- Moi mais je euh quoi ???

- Sirius, tu es mon fils.

- Quoi ???

- Pour le dire autrement : « Je suis ton père »

- Quoi ? Non c'est pas possible je n'y crois pas je veux pas y croire je veux rentrer chez moi à Azkaban avec les gentils détraqueurs s'il vous plait faites que je me réveille maman tu ne m'aurais pas fait ça ???

Lord Voldemort se demanda un instant si son fils était un débile profond (mon dieu c'est moi qui ai écrit cette phrase ?) puis mit ce débitage dénué de sens sur le compte des retrouvailles chargées d'émotion et décida de faire ce que la nature lui dictait, c'est à dire de prendre Sirius dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas prévu la réaction de ce dernier qui fit un bond de 15 mètres de haut dès qu'il s'approcha le tout accompagné d'un cri perçant. Malheureusement le plafond plafonnait (mon dieu que je suis stupide) à 7 mètres. Ce fut donc le fils du Mage Noir le plus célèbre de Grande Bretagne que les paysans moldu virent voltiger au lointain, survolant la lande déserte et aride (la seule de cette région verdoyante mais le gris argent de la terre desséchée seyait mieux à Voldemort et il l'avait artificiellement privé de pluie).

Quelques heures plus tard Sirius ruminait dans sa nouvelle chambre, pour l'instant seulement pourvu d'un lit. (-Je la ferai décorer à ton goût, lui avait dit son père). Il se rendit compte du tragique de sa situation. Loin de ses amis, de son filleul qu'il n'avait aucune chance de revoir, il était contraint de passer du coté obscure de la force. Il n'avait pas faim, pas soif, il voulait juste se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il n'avait pas voulu entendre les explications que Voldemort lui avait données sur lui, sa mère etc. Il s'allongea et poussa un long soupir en tentant de refouler ses larmes puis s'endormit.

Pour la 36ème fois en une heure, Harry Potter regarda d'un air morose à travers les vitres du Poudlard Express et soupira en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Sirius. Il n'avait presque pas dormi depuis la mort de son parrain et de grands cernes lui mangeaient le visage. Aucun de ses camarades ne lui adressaient la parole et c'était tant mieux. Il n'avait rien à leur dire. Il poussa un second soupir, s'extirpa de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte de son compartiment.

- Harry, s'alarma Hermione, tu vas bien ? Tu vas o ?

- Aux toilettes, c'est encore permis ? répondit-il brusquement avant de s'éclipser.

Le survivant se dirigea donc vers les toilettes et y entra. Il se regarda dans le miroir et était en train de s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche lorsqu'une vois trop bien connue s'éleva derrière lui : Malfoy

- Dégage de là, Potter

Seul un regard noir lui répondit. Les instincts naturels de Draco le poussèrent à détourner le regard et à se poser plus bas, sur une partie charnue de l'anatomie de son ennemi ! _Agréablement charnue_, nota t'il d'ailleurs mentalement

- On peut savoir ce que tu regardes ? s'enquit Harry en rougissant

ton magnifique cul

- Ton magnifique cul

Merde !

- Merde

Le tien n'est pas mal non plus

- Le tien n'est pas mal non plus

Merde

- Merde

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, puis s'évitèrent, gênés. Harry décida d'amorcer sa sortie, alors que Draco se mettait à rentrer dans la petite pièce. Malheureusement la porte étant étroite ils se retrouvèrent coincés, leurs deux corps en un contact beaucoup trop appuyé à leur goût. Leurs entrejambes se trouvaient en effet à une distance assez réduite pour les faire rougir de plus belle. Harry en tentant de forcer le passage fit maladroitement un croche-patte à Draco qui se raccrocha à son T-shirt, le déchirant et dévoilant un torse musclé. Le dos du blond frappa durement le sol et, entraîné dans sa chute, le brun se retrouva à 4 pattes _sur_ lui.

- Fuck, jura Harry entre ses dents

- C'est une proposition Potter ? fit Draco, un mince sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait une érection frôler sa cuisse et la teintes des joues au dessus de lui se rapprocher dangereusement de celle des fraises mures (et Merlin sait combien il aimait les fraises…)

Il bougea son bassin sous celui d'Harry

- Perdu sa langue Potter ? Où tu préfères la garder pour d'autres choses ? Remarque, ce n'est pas moi qui t'en blâmerais… susurra t'il, un ton plus bas

Harry gémit sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Satisfait de sa réponse, Draco attrapa la nuque du brun et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes tout en reprenant le contrôle de la situation. Harry répondit avec ferveur au baiser, mêlant sa langue à celle du slytherin. Cela changeait du baiser tendre et un peu frustrant de Cho, c'était plus violent, mais aussi étonnamment plus… excitant. De toute façon le jeune gryffindor ne poussa pas l'analyse plus loin. Il se contentait de se griser de la pression des lèvres sur les siennes, des mains qui l'effleuraient déjà, et de la sensation de perdition qui s'installait déjà dans tout son corps. Merlin c'était trop bon !

Lorsque le blond se redressa, déjà confortablement installé sur son bassin, le contemplant victorieusement, le gémissement d'Harry exprimait tout à la fois, la frustration, la colère et un peu de peur. Il se demanda si il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Mais lorsqu'il lui lança un « dégage Malfoy, tu m'écrases » peu convaincant et surtout affreusement gêné et que ce dernier se contenta d'un bref éclat de rire en réponse, il SUT qu'il avait fait une erreur ! Il tenta de le faire basculer en le poussant mais le slytherin lui immobilisa les poignets et le plaqua contre le sol. Puis il se pencha et enfouit son visage dans le cou du gryffindor.

- Tu es sure que tu veux que je parte ? murmura t'il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un coup de rein.

Un incendie s'alluma dans le bas ventre de Harry. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment là, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se réapproprier les dites lèvres, qu'une satanée pensée traversa l'esprit de Draco :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

- Bonne question, pensa t'il, de faire prendre son pied à Potter en tout cas…

« Ou de le prendre toi-même, lui marmonna une deuxième maudite pensée »

Il baissa les yeux et constata qu'une bosse sousson pantalon appuyait les « suggestions » de sa conscience (et accessoirement l'érection de Harry).

De son coté le survivant avait perdu la faculté de penser et ses mains se glissaient déjà sous le T-Shirt de l'héritier de la famille Malfoy

- Pardon papa, gémit intérieurement Draco.

Il arracha lui-même le tissu gênant et colla sauvagement son torse à celui du Golden Boy avant de lui arracher un autre baiser.

Ils se séparèrent haletants, à genoux sur le sol nu.

- Il vaudrait peut être mieux verrouiller la porte, souffla Draco, portant sa main à sa baguette et murmurant _collaportam__._

- Attend, qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire ? , fit Harry tentant de reconnecter ses neurones

- Hum, je pense que malgré sa vulgarité « faire l'amour comme des bêtes » est une expression convenable…

- Attend encore… mais euh… je ne suis pas gay…

- Eh bien t'as une drôle de façon de le montrer,

Puis voyant l'air légèrement abruti de celui qui avait pour mission de tuer Voldemort mais qui allait avoir du mal vu que celui-ci était le père de son parrain, mais à cet instant il l'ignorait et de toute façon s'en fichait vu qu'il n'était pas entièrement habillé et en face d'un beau male lui aussi pas pourvu de tous ses vêtements et qui lui jetait des regards lui faisant maudire celui qui avait instauré cette stupide convenance de ne pas se balader nu en permanence, règle uniquement applicable aux spécimens dont le cul a la rondeur et la fermeté de celui de Malfoy mais qu'il enlève son pantalon ! Il lui lança :

- Ramasse ta mâchoire Potter elle traîne par terre.

Voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas, il s'en chargea lui-même, avec sa propre mâchoire. Puis il lui caressa la joue.

- Maintenant fais moi plaisir, enlève moi cet air gryffindoresquement stupide de ton charmant visage.

- Malfoy ?

- Oui petit Potty ?

- Eh bien en fait… je ne suis pas sure que… je veux dire… euh…

- Relève toi, l'interrompit

Harry s'exécuta et se retrouva plaqué contre un mur par un corps brûlant, avec une main qui descendait bas, très bas, tandis qu'une bouche dévorait son cou sauvagement.

- S'il te plait…, gémit doucement le gryffindor

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas et déjà sa bouche parcourait la poitrine d'Harry, mordillant ses tétons. Puis ses mains s'attaquèrent au cœur du problème : le pantalon du brun. Celui-ci ôta ses lunettes d'un geste nerveux, sans cesser d'émettre de sourdes onomatopées, entrecoupées de respirations saccadées. Avec le pantalon partirent facilement les souliers et les chaussetteset Draco se retrouva à genoux devant un boxer présentant une bosse… intéressante. Il y passa le doigt doucement mais sa langue rejoignit bientôt le nombril du survivant qui n'allait pas le rester longtemps. Le blond continua sa douce torture, saisissant le brun par les hanches, il parsema la bordure de son sous-vêtement de petits baisers.

- Malfoy…

- Au point ou nous en sommes je pense que des présentations plus poussées s'avèrent nécessaires. Je m'appelle Draco, toi c'est Harry n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… ouiiiiiii

- Ok, ok je m'occupe de ton « problème »

D'un geste assuré il dévoila le sexe tendu d'Harry. Ses mains rencontrèrent les fesses de sa proie et sa bouche son aine. Le golden boy était au bord de l'explosion. Le slytherin le caressait de ses mains, de sa langue… Le cerveau du gryffindor n'enregistrait qu'une seule information : Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Sentant son partenaire au bord de la jouissance, Draco s'écarta un peu, provoquant une tempête de supplications.

- Hey du calme, on a tout notre temps.

Mais il sentait bien que lui non plus ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- Draco…

- Très bien Harry, murmura le blond en se léchant les lèvres.

Lorsqu'il le prit dans sa bouche, les gémissements du survivant atteindrent un niveau de décibels record.

- J'espère que c'est insonorisé, pensa distraitement Draco avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

Tâche bien agréable en tout cas pour celui qui la subissait. Même dans ses plus beaux fantasmes nocturnes d'adolescents bourré d'hormones, Harry n'avait jamais imaginé CA et surtout CA fait par le plus sexy des blonds de cette damnée Poudlard ! Il se demanda vaguement ce que ses amis penseraient s'ils le voyaient dans cette situation. La tête horrifiée de Ron Weasley s'imposa à son esprit.

- Oh… Non… Ron…

Draco s'arrêta immédiatement.

- Non s'il te plait… supplia Harry

Mais le blond le coupa d'un ton péremptoire.

- Ecoute moi bien, ne t'avise plus jamais de me confondre avec cette belette.

Le gryffindor ne releva même pas l'insulte envers son meilleur ami, il voulait juste que le slytherin continue à lui faire CA.

- De plus, ajouta le blond avec le même air dégoûté que Ron dans son esprit quelques minutes auparavant (« amusant » nota-t'il) j'espère que je ne passe pas sur ce corps après Weasley.

Il avait accompagné cette phrase d'une longue caresse des pectoraux de Harry, jusqu'au sexe dressé de ce dernier.

Celui-ci n'y tenant plus agrippa les mèches blondes à sa portée, obligeant leur propriétaire à se taire et à mieux utiliser sa bouche. Les gémissements du gryffindor se muèrent en cris de plaisir, alors que le démon des slytherin se mit à jouer de sa langue, de ses lèvres et de ses dents sur son membre avec un sadisme non feint. Il l'amenait au bord du gouffre et s'arrêtait soudain le faisant hurler de frustration. Puis petit à petit ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et s'unifièrent. Et l'orgasme d'Harry explosa en un coup de rein plus violent que les précédents, les mains de Draco crispées sur ses hanches. Il se sentit s'arc-bouter puis se relâcher en une secousse de plaisir qui parcourut tout son corps. C'était dément. Les deux mains qui le soutenaient encore le lâchèrent, en même temps que la bouche qui avait reçu sa jouissance, et il se laissa tomber assis sur le sol froid. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se ré-ancrer dans la réalité, puis les rouvrit sur un slytherin au regard narquois s'essuyant nonchalamment le coin des lèvres.

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu prennes une décision quant à ta future orientation sexuelle, tu ne crois pas Potty ? Lança Draco

Mais à cet instant ledit Potty ne se sentait pas très apte à ce genre de réflexion. D'ailleurs les seules réflexions qui traversaient son pauvre esprit était que même décoiffé, à moitié nu et du sperme (son sperme d'ailleurs) au coin des lèvres, Draco Malfoy ne perdait rien de sa superbe mais gagnait en revanche un zeste de charme sensuel et sauvage. A cette pensée il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Aussitôt le blond bondit sur lui et l'embrassa brutalement. Il ne voulait pas laisser Harry réfléchir et se rendre compte de la bêtise qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il le voulait juste pour lui, maintenant, et sans autre condition qu'une bonne dose de plaisir. Et il fallait aussi bien avouer qu'il était monstrueusement désirable avec son air un peu perdu. Leurs jambes se débarrassèrent assez rapidement du boxer qui entravait encore les mouvements de Harry. Totalement nu, et à nouveau excité par les assauts du corps contre lui, celui-ci ne désirait qu'une chose : mettre l'autre dans le même état que lui et enfin retirer ce stupide pantalon. Ce qu'il se mit à faire immédiatement d'ailleurs. Draco se recula un peu pour l'aider tout en ne cessant de parcourir son visage et son cou de petits baisers. Les chaussures et chaussettes partirent aussi facilement que les précédentes et le gryffindor s'attaqua au dernier rempart de la virilité de son amant avec un enthousiasme qui leur arracha un rire. Mais la conscience de leurs deux nudités les fit soudain frissonner et debout il s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre avec une lenteur à la fois instinctive et calculée. Ils ne souriaient plus, ils se jaugeaient du regard. Mépris, colère, peur, désir se succédèrent dans leurs yeux. Ils furent ennemis jusqu'au premier contact de leur épidermes, puis la passion emporta tout. Il s'embrassaient, se mordaient, découvrant avec une volupté à chaque instant renouvelée. Leurs érections se frôlaient, puis se touchaient plus franchement. Chaque seconde était un nouveau combat pour une éphémère domination. Ils ne savaient plus où ils se trouvaient, qu'ils avaient été ennemis et même, comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Seule comptait la prochaine victoire. Ils ne céderaient rien, pas une parcelle de peau ne serait épargnée. Ils cambraient leurs reins, provocants, s'offrant mieux au plaisir.  Car seul l'appel de la jouissance les dirigeaient. Mais moins expérimenté Harry s'essouffla plus vite et peu à peu se laissa faire avant de finalement se retirer et de se coller au mur. Satisfait Draco contempla sa proie… avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était apeurée. Il se dégrisa vite et lui tendit la main.

- Viens fit-il

Encore sous le choc de la violence de ce qu'il venait de ressentir, Harry secoua la tête.

- Viens ! C'est bon je vais pas te bouffer.

Harry obtempéra et se retrouva face à deux prunelles grises à l'expression indéfinissable.

- Si tu veux on arrête la ?

« HEY, s'insurgèrent une paire d'hormones »

Mais Draco était sérieux, il n'avait jamais forcé personne et n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Pour toute réponse le brun posa une main timide sur le sexe dressé de son ennemi et un regard implorant sur son visage.

- Ok, soupira le blond en lâchant la main qu'il tenait toujours.

Face au gryffindor il commença à caresser son dos, ses fesses, le haut de ses cuisses mais lorsqu'il dirigea une main entreprenante vers son anus il le sentit se raidir contre lui.

- Première fois… murmura t'il

Ce n'était pas une question. Harry hocha la tête et son partenaire partit fouiller ses habits pour en ressortir un tube de lubrifiant

- On se demande pourquoi tu avais besoin des toilettes, lança le brun sarcastique, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Draco ne répondit pas et revint vers son amant. Avec une douceur peu commune il se lubrifia un doigt qu'il présenta à l'entrée de l'orifice d'Harry. Celui-ci poussa un léger cri mais le slytherin lui embrassa la nuque et entra doucement son index en lui. Un glapissement s'échappa de la bouche du gryffindor pour protester contre cette intrusion. Alors Draco commença lentement à bouger son doigt arrachant des gémissements à Harry gémissements qui devenaient sanglots de douleurs et cris de plaisir, à mesure de ses inflexions. Un second doigt se joignit bientôt au premier, avec bien moins de délicatesse. Mais Draco était trop impatient pour continuer à être délicat. Ses mouvements se firent plus brusques, plus rapides mais aussi plus violents, Et Harry adorait ça, il ne savait pas ou finissait la douleur et ou commençait le plaisir mais le mélange des deux sensations était ce qu'il avait goûté de plus délicieux sur cette terre. Draco se retira une demi seconde avant de provoquer l'orgasme tant attendu chez son partenaire. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de déception et ses mains agrippèrent le lavabo devant lui. Le blond le regarda tremblant de désir et de fierté. Potter était là, offert à lui et prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir enfin sa délivrance. D'un seul souffle dans le cou de sa proie il obtint la confirmation que les sens exacerbés d'Harry ne demandaient qu'une seule chose qu'il le prenne enfin. Et son érection lui rappelait lancinante que lui aussi ne voulait que ça. Il enduit donc son sexe de lubrifiant et prit Harry par les hanches avant de le pénétrer. Le survivant glapit, hurla et se perdit dans un abîme de joie lorsque le sexe de Draco commença à entrer et sortir en lui. Les deux mains du slytherin s'étaient glissées devant lui et il caressait son sexe au rythme de ses coups de reins de plus en plus vite. Et puis soudain ils jouirent, simultanément, se libérant en un long râle. C'était comme si leurs bas-ventres avaient explosé en un million de particules de plaisir qui se répandaient dans tout leur corps. Alors ils se relâchèrent et se laissèrent submerger par une douce plénitude. Affalés l'un contre l'autre dans le minuscule réduit, moites, il se sourirent. Draco écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? murmura le survivant

- On recommence ?

- Non je veux dire à propos de nous… des autres…

- Chuttt on va pas compliquer tout ça maintenant… fit Draco encore **nauséeux,** tu veux vraiment pas recommencer ?

A cet instant le Poudlard express s'arrêta en gare de King's Cross

- Je doute qu'on ait le temps…

- On peut toujours essayer… Tu sais je peux me montrer TRES efficace.

- Draco…

- Ok ok…

Ils se relevèrent et commencèrent à s'habiller, s'évitant presque du regard, se dégrisant peu à peu. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent enfin tous deux faces à la porte, deux rires brefs et gênés fusèrent.

- Bon, Draco se racla la gorge, je suppose qu'on fait comme si il ne s'était rien pass ?

La voix de Harry s'étrangla, faire comme si il ne s'était rien pass ? Il venait de perdre sa virginité, avec son pire ennemi, fils du mangemort qu'il avait envoyé à Azkaban, dans les toilettes d'un train, quelques jours seulement après la mort de son parrain et il devait faire comme si il ne s'était rien pass ?

Malgré tout il bredouilla un « ok » tremblant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et désigna la porte.

- Après toi Potter

- Mais euh… à la rentrée, bafouilla Harry d'un ton suppliant.

- Quoi la rentrée ? Ah nous ? Ben on avisera… te fais quand même pas trop d'illusions…

Le gryffindor s'apprêtait à sortir mais il changea brusquement d'avis et se retourna furieux, et les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors t'es content hein Malfoy ? T'as pu tirer ton coup ? Tu vas pouvoir faire le fier devant tes petits slytherins et m'humilier encore une fois ? Mais laisse moi te dire Malfoy que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Draco ayant déjà réservé sa bouche à un usage plus prosaïque. Il l'embrassa violemment, comme pour marquer son territoire puis se retira et le fixa.

- T'as compris ? Non je n'avais pas prévu de coucher avec toi, non je ne vais pas m'en vanter auprès de mes slytherins, non je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Ca te va ? Maintenant casse-toi

Eberlué, Harry obtempéra.

- Mais t'étais o ? lui hurla Hermione alors qu'il était le dernier élève à sortir du Poudlard Express, t'as quand même pas passé tout ce temps au toilette ?

- Laisse le tranquille Hermione, il y a des moments où un garçon a besoin d'être seul, grogna Ron avec un clin d'œil envers son ami.

Harry rougit sans répondre.


	3. Chez Voldemort

**Auteur :** Urumi (Natsuki Kuonji)

**Bêta-lectrices :** Mes deux Sales Sadique

Mon Petit pyjama de soie noire asthmatique billowingant désespérément : Shannara Slytherin (shanna-chou pour les intimes !) que je tiens à remercier particulièrement sur ce chapitre, pour son soutien moral (si, si, aller boire des Caïpirinha au bord du lac avec moi est considéré comme un soutien moral de Haute importance) et ses conseils toujours précieux pour débloquer les situations que je croyais bloquées. (N.D.S.S. : mais y'a jamais rien de bloqué, il suffit juste d'un peu d'imagination.)

Le sombreuh maître de potions, Tenaka Khan (Mme Kyou pour les intimes !) qui ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé sur ce chapitre (pour cause elle est en vacances…) mais que je remercie quand même. Allez, demain j'arrive

Allez lire leurs fics ! Elles sont géniales !

**Histoire :** C'est une réponse au défi n°17 de Miya et Khellar

Alors j'explique : Et si Sirius n'était pas mort après le tome 5 ? Et si il y avait, disons, une « erreur » dans son arbre généalogique ? Et quelle serait cette erreur ? Et qu'est ce qu'on peut tirer de tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi ! Mais si l'envie vous prenait de m'offrir Sirius ou Remus pour Noël sachez que vous ne vous exposez à aucun refus.

**Avertissement :** Il se pourrait que dans cette fic se glisse de manière pas entièrement innocente du slash grand sourire et peut être qu'il fera plus que se glisser encore plus grand sourire Eh oui… J'ai trop subi de mauvaises influences pour en ressortir totalement indemne.

**Pairing :** Pour l'instant HP/DM

**Spoilers :** Les 5 premiers tomes (et pas l'affreux 6…TTTT)

Chapitre 2

Couché sur son lit, au 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter soupira. Finalement les vacances ne se présentaient pas mieux que celle de l'année dernière. Envoyer des rapports détaillés sur sa vie tous les deux jours à Fol Oeil était plus ennuyeux qu'autre chose. Les Weasley avaient promis de le sortir de là, mais ils étaient d'abord partis pour deux semaines dans une petite station balnéaire, soi-disant pour profiter du soleil, en fait pour rassembler des nouveaux partisans pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Quand à Hermione elle était partie en Italie avec ses parents. Il n'avait plus reparlé à Dumbledore depuis leur fameux entretien, le soir de la mort de Sirius, et pour être franc il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il n'arrivait pas à totalement pardonner au vieux sorcier. Quand aux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il doutait qu'ils se soucient réellement de lui, excepté peut être Lupin. Mais dans son dernier hibou celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il préparait une mission pour l'Ordre, tout en refusant d'en dire plus. Les Dursleys l'ignoraient royalement depuis le début des vacances, ils le laissaient aller où il voulait et faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas. Même Dudley le laissait tranquille.

Il eut un nouveau soupir et son esprit l'entraîna vers Draco. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Déraisonnable était un faible mot pour qualifier ça. Absolument démentiel aussi.

Bon résumons, en moins de deux semaines il avait perdu : son parrain, son pucelage, son hétérosexualité. Et qu'avait il gagné ? Le droit de choisir entre tuer et mourir. Super.

Il avait appris ce matin par la gazette du Sorcier (qu'il avait finalement recommencé à lire) que les Détraqueurs avaient quittés Azkaban et que tous les mangemorts retenus s'étaient, évidemment, évadés. Si ça continuait ainsi, le pays se retrouverait plongé dans la même débâcle qu'il y a 15 ans. Il avait la pesante impression d'être le seul à être plongé dans ce sentiment d'urgence. Ni Dumbledore, ni le Ministère ne s'inquiétaient autant. Malgré leurs paroles alarmantes, ils semblaient prendre tout ça à la légère, alors que lui bouillonnait de rage et de rancœur. Il se devait d'agir vite, il devait tuer Voldemort et ce n'était pas en restant cloîtré ici qu'il y parviendrait. En ce soir du 5 juillet, il prit donc la décision de partir de chez les Dursleys et d'accomplir sa mission. (N.D.Natsuki : Ca fait un peu trop Harry, gryffindor, sauveur du monde non?) (N.D.Shannara.Slytherin : Mais non, mais non, juste un chouilla.)Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour rassembler ses affaires, les emballer et enfin, jeter un sort de réduction à sa malle. Puis caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité il descendit les escaliers du 4 Privet Drive et sortit silencieusement. Les trois Dursleys étaient affalés sur leur canapé et regardaient la télé d'un air morne. Harry se demanda vaguement ce qu'ils feraient quand ils s'apercevraient qu'il n'était plus là, mais balaya rapidement cette considération. Comme s'ils s'en étaient un jour souciés ! Ils seraient sans doute heureux d'être enfin débarrassés de lui. Il ne fit pas trois pas qu'il se rendit compte qu'il aurait du réfléchir avant d'agir. Il venait d'utiliser sa baguette. Il ne faudrait pas moins de 5 minutes pour qu'une nuée d'hiboux lui tombe dessus. Il était vraiment trop stupide !

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas Dumbledore qui découvrit les alarmes dans son bureau ; le vieux sorcier étant, à l'heure actuelle, en train de jouer au poker avec le propriétaire de Honeydukes, dans l'espoir de lui gagner sa dernière boite d'esquimaux, mais un employé du ministère, qui espionnait en fait pour le compte de Voldemort.

Harry était assis sur le trottoir, sous sa cape et la tête entre les mains.

Comment avait-il pu oublier les alarmes ? Et puis il n'avait même pas d'endroit où aller, même si il s'enfuyait maintenant il se ferait tout de suite repérer. Il était vraiment stupide. Il se morigéna ainsi pendant 5 bonnes minutes avant de relever la tête en voyant arriver une demi-douzaine de silhouettes. Il plissa les yeux avant de les reconnaître : six mangemorts masquésbaguette à la main s'approchaient de sa maison, enfin de celle des Dursleys. Oh Shit. Il devait fuir, mais comment. La rue était déserte et silencieuse. Le moindre de ses mouvements pouvaient attirer l'attention des serviteurs des ténèbres. Les six mangemorts formèrent un cercle puis se dispersèrent. Deux partirent de chaque cotés de la rue, un décida apparemment d'inspecter la maison et le dernier s'occupa du jardin. Harry se leva doucement et commença à s'éloigner tranquillement, sa malle en poche. Il se mit à traverser le jardin des Dursleys tout en prenant garde à ce que sa cape ne tombe pas. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas un caillou à terre et s'encoubla. Le bruit fit se retourner la silhouette noire qui patrouillait dans le jardin et elle fonça vers lui. Le jeune sauveur du monde se rendit d'ailleurs compte que sa cape d'invisibilité était tombée. Il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer qu'il se retrouva poussé violemment au milieu d'un buisson touffu. Là, il paniqua. Il voulut hurler mais son cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsque le mangemort lui parla d'une voix étrangement connue.

Ce n'est pas très prudent ce que tu fais là petit Potty.

- Malfoy ? Mais qu'est ce que TOI tu fais ?

- Je te sauve la vie, abruti.

- Mais…

- Tais toi !

Draco plaqua sa main gantée contre la bouche de Harry, releva vivement la tête et scruta l'obscurité. Trente secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le jeune mangemort veuille bien retirer sa main.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? hurla Harry, enfin il aurait hurlé en temps normal, mais là il se contenta de chuchoter.

- Il se passe qu'une demi-douzaine de mangemorts dévoués sont à tes trousses et patrouillent actuellement ton quartier.

- Et toi ?...

- Draco soupira.

- Eh bien on va dire que moi j'évite que tu finisse en charpie.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi. Non ?

Le Slytherin bénit à cet instant le port obligatoire de la cagoule chez les serviteurs du Dark Lord. Il n'avait en effet aucune idée des règles qui régissaient ses dernières actions. Il aurait très bien pu, et il aurait sans doute dû, prévenir ses « collègues » de sa découverte et envoyer son ennemi de toujours se faire massacrer, laissant par la même occasion advenir le règne de Voldemort, entraînant la mort de tous les sang de bourbes, des moldus et des Gryffindors ; en bref ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Mais non. Pas question, il fallait qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et protège Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Tais-toi et tire toi, si tu ne veux pas que je change d'avis, intima Draco d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre ferme.

- Non, fit Harry d'un ton borné, de toute façon je n'ai nulle part où aller.

- Alors pourquoi tu es sorti ? s'énerva le Slytherin

Le Gryffindor s'enfonça dans un mutisme borné, refusant d'admettre sa propre stupidité. Le jeune mangemort soupira et jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur son camarade avant de se relever.

- Dans ce cas là démerdes toi, si tu te fais prendre ça ne sera pas de ma faute en tout cas.

- Malf… Draco attend !

Le jeune héros avait agrippé le bas de la robe de son sauveur.

- Je voulais aller tuer Voldemort, fit-il d'un ton pitoyable, pour… pour que Dumbledore…

Il s'interrompit, se rendant compte d'à quel point il devait paraître pathétique. Draco sentit un frisson le parcourir au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et se tourna vers le Gryffindor à ses pieds.

- Arrête de te considérer comme un incapable, n'est-ce pas ? compléta-t-il, mi-compréhensif, mi-sarcastique

Harry acquiesça doucement.

- Désolé mais ta crise d'adolescence en ce qui me concerne…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry le faisait basculer sur lui, lui retirait sa cagoule et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, accomplissant ainsi ce qu'il rêvait de refaire depuis qu'il était descendu du Poudlard Express. Le cerveau de Malfoy ne mit pas une demi seconde avant de passer en mode « je-me-contrefous-des-conséquences-Merlin-ce-qu'il-embrasse-bien » et répondit avec ardeur au baiser qui ne fut interrompu que par de bruits de capes et de chuchotements. Les « collègues » de Draco avaient fini leur ronde. Immédiatement le jeune Slytherin remit sa cagoule et se releva pour s'approcher d'eux, décidant que finalement cette saleté de Gryffindor était beaucoup trop contrariant et embrassait de façon beaucoup trop troublante pour qu'un honnête mangemort en devenir (héritier d'une des plus riches familles de sorciers, sang pur… etc. on connaît la chanson…) comme lui s'intéresse à son sort. Qu'il aille se faire tuer si il le désirait, il s'en lavait les mains. Harry se recouvrit prudemment de sa cape et à pas feutrés suivit Draco. Après tout, suivre Draco c'était suivre un mangemort, et en suivant un mangemort, on arrivait forcément à Voldemort non ? Les serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres se concertèrent un moment avant de commencer à transplaner un à un. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Draco, Harry s'accrocha à lui si rapidement que le jeune mangemort n'eut pas le temps de réagir et que le survivant se retrouva emporté dans un étrange tourbillon avant de retrouver la sensation de la terre ferme sous ses pieds.

Draco se sentit soudain agrippé alors qu'il commençait à transplaner. Arrivé devant le manoir de Voldemort qui servait aussi de Q.G aux mangemorts il se retourna là ou la main qui tenait son épaule venait de se retirer.

- Potter, siffla-t-il entre ses lèves

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- Potter je sais que tu es là.

De nouveau le silence lui répondit. Harry retenait son souffle. Draco semblait énervé mais c'était pour cacher la panique qui naissait en lui. Les mangemorts qui avaient fini de transplaner s'activaient pour déverrouiller les protections posées sur le manoir. La panique de Draco augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'ils eurent fini et qu'ils se mirent en route. Fixant toujours le vide de ses yeux gris il entendit le craquement d'une branche à quelques mètres de lui et avec une étonnante rapidité s'approcha et agrippa ce qui à première vue semblait être le vide et était en fait le poignet de Harry.

- Malfoy, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

La voix sortit, impatiente, d'une des cagoules qui avaient déjà pénétré l'enceinte du portail. Le Slytherin grogna et se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

- Tour Ouest, 3ème étage, 2ème porte à gauche des escaliers, mot de passe : _"Cave Draconem"._Si tu te fais prendre j'y suis pour rien.

Et il lâcha son poignet et franchit le portail du domaine de Voldemort, sans se soucier de savoir si cet imbécile de Potter le suivait ou non. De toute façon il y avait plus important : il allait devoir rendre son premier rapport à Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et que (par sa faute, mais c'est un détail) ce rapport allait être désastreux et qu'il n'avait aucune idée (où plutôt si, il en avait mais il ne voulait pas les vérifier) de ce que Celui-dont-bla-bla-bla faisait quand les rapports de ses mangemorts étaient désastreux.

Eh bien maintenant il savait. Il agrippa la rampe d'escalier fermement, pour empêcher tout son corps de trembler, pour exorciser le souvenir du premier doloris de sa vie. Contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, il n'était pas habitué à en recevoir comme punition depuis son plus jeune âge (pas plus que les oubliettes du Manoir Malfoy ne regorgeaient de cadavres de moldus suppliciés d'ailleurs, enfin peut être un ou deux mais rien de bien méchant…). Lucius avait été, et était toujours, un père sévère, mais pas tortionnaire. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas besoins ; un regard froid, une petite phrases à l'inflexion assassine, un haussement de sourcil sceptique faisait comprendre à Draco le mécontentement de son père bien mieux qu'un quelconque châtiment corporel. Et il suffisait d'un simple « Tu me déçois Draco. » lancé d'un ton ennuyé pour que le jeune garçon se mette en quatre afin de mériter de son géniteur mieux que la froide indifférence qui était sa marque de fabrique. (N.D.S.S. : Ah, ce que je l'aime celui-là.) Mais on n'élève pas un enfant comme on monte une armée, songea Draco dont les mains s'étaient crispées sur la rampe alors que l'effort qu'il faisait pour monter chaque marche sans trembler le laissait époumoné. Il aurait transplané si il avait pu, comme tous les autres que Voldemort venait de congédier d'un geste de la main, mais au moment de rassembler sa concentration et sa magie, les forces lui avaient manquées et il s'était trouvé réduit à ramper vers la sortie, tentant d'esquisser un salut respectueux, mais bien trop chancelant. Et le voilà maintenant qui rampait presque sur ses escaliers qui lui paraissaient ne jamais finir. Non, on n'élève pas un enfant comme on monte une armée. Pour monter une armée il faut en imposer, impressionner ses troupes, être sans pitié et ne pas tolérer la moindre erreur, pensa-t-il de nouveau avec une pointe d'amertume, alors que d'habitude ce genre de visions des choses lui laissait plutôt un sentiment de contentement. Et Voldemort était parfait dans le rôle du chef de guerre. A l'annonce de leur échec il n'avait rien dit, il les avait simplement appelé un à un et avait prononcé ce simple mot : _crucio. _Je fais périr dans d'atroces souffrances. Certains s'en sortaient mieux que d'autres, n'hurlant pas comme des damnés, se contentant de s'aplatir au sol en tremblant et en gémissant. Lui n'avait pas pu, il s'était écroulé à terre en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, avant de finalement céder et de se convulser sur le sol en hurlant à s'en perçant les tympans. Mais il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, il n'y avait plus que la douleur qui l'envahissait, puissante, insaisissable et obsédante, martelant ses temps et brisant ses muscles. Enfin, après un temps qui lui sembla une éternité elle se retira et il se leva, tremblant, pour céder sa place au prochain et aller s'appuyer, enfin s'effondrer serait plus juste, contre un mur, dans l'indifférence générale excepté de sa tante Bellatrix qui lui adressa un sourire bizarre, comme un sourire de bienvenue, comme si ce qu'il venait de subir était un rite d'initiation. Il se demanda vaguement si son père y avait eu droit en son temps. Sans doute. Le sang de ses lèvres se mit à couler sur son menton et il le lécha machinalement. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour mieux s'appuyer contre le mur de pierre tentant de faire cesser les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps avec violence alors que les cris d'un mangemort, le dernier, faisaient échos aux siens qui retentissaient encore dans son esprit.

Draco atteignit enfin le troisième étage de la tour ouest et se retint de s'effondrer sur le sol, de soulagement. Voila qui signait la fin du cauchemar. Titubant il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de sa porte, balbutia son mot de passe et se retrouva face à… Potter. Il l'avait oublié celui-là. Draco ferma les yeux, soupira un grand coup, et les rouvrit, espérant vaguement se retrouver devant sa chambre vide. Mais rien n'y fit, les deux grands yeux verts le fixaient toujours d'une expression indéchiffrable. Le jeune mangemort poussa la porte derrière lui d'un geste machinal et fit un pas qu'il tenta de rendre ferme, en avant. Mais l'effort lui coûta et il chancela de nouveau. Immédiatement Harry se précipita pour l'aider et soudain une immense bouffée de haine submergea Draco. Encore une fois c'était Potter le plus fort, Potter qui gagnait, et Potter qui lui faisait encore l'aumône de sa pitié. Il n'y a rien qu'il n'aurait moins souhaité au monde que d'avoir à s'effondrer dans ses bras à Lui, de sentir cette étreinte rassurante qui lui hurlait qu'il était le plus faible. Comme toujours. Comme à chaque fin d'année quand St Potter s'en sortait avec les honneurs pour avoir une fois de plus sauvé l'école, comme au Quidditch quand St Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffindor, lui passait devant dans la course au vif d'or. Et pour toutes les occasions plus insignifiantes ou même sous ses insultes, St Potter s'en sortait la tête haute. Chaque fois qu'il croyait pouvoir le faire plier il gagnait. La seule fois où il l'avait eu à sa merci, dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express, il n'avait pas su en profiter. Il n'avait pas voulu en profiter. Et puis ces bras autour de lui, qui lui murmuraient, absurdes, qu'il n'y avait pas de rivalité, que le combat était vain. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. En un instant cinq années de haine, d'amertumes, de fiel et de coup bas refluèrent dans la bouche de Draco, y laissant un goût acre qui se mêlait au sang.

- Dégage Potter, ne me touche pas ! cracha-t-il

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas et l'avait pris contre lui, tentant de calmer ses tremblements.

- Dégage ! hurla-t-il, sentant avec horreur un sanglot monter dans sa gorge.

Harry l'ignora.

- Je sais ce que c'est…

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait Potter, railla Draco un peu plus doucement mais toujours avec colère.

Le survivant s'écarta un peu du jeune mangemort et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Voldemort m'a endolori lorsque je l'ai vu revenir il y a un an, énonça-t-il plus durement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Le Slytherin le dévisagea surpris.

- Quoi ?

Harry le lâcha et se détourna sans répondre. Draco comprit qu'il serait malvenu d'insister et, constatant que ses tremblements avaient cessé, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, sans un mot. Il en ressortit en pyjama, un peu moins pale et débarrassé du sang qui coulait sur son visage. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait nourri Hedwige qui voletait maintenant joyeusement dans la pièce, inconsciente du trouble qui agitait son maître. Il s'était également changé pour remettre son pyjama mais n'avait pas osé se glisser dans le grand lit de Draco et restait donc planté au milieu de la pièce dansant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Lorsque le jeune mangemort le vit, il leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'y crois pas…

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as aucune hésitation lorsqu'il s'agit de coucher avec moi, de transplaner avec moi, de me faire courir des risques insensés, de me faire subir un _crucio_ et, alors que tu sais pertinemment que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons le choix, tu n'oses pas rentrer dans mon lit ?

- Je…

- C'est bon, viens, je suis fatigué…

Joignant le geste à la parole il se glissa entre les draps.

- Je… il faudrait qu'on parle… répondit Harry gêné, sans bouger.

Draco lui tourna le dos et sans un regard lui répondit d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne le pensait.

- Demain. Maintenant dors.

Troublé, Harry obéit et se mit lui aussi au lit et bien que mille questions et réflexions tourbillonnent dans son esprit, il s'endormit presque instantanément. Une heure après Draco, lui, ne dormait toujours pas et il se redressa pour jeter un regard ironique et envieux à Harry, se demandant dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré. Il sourit malgré lui. Il était quand même mignon quand il dormait, ce foutu survivant.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Bon je sais pas si le quart de la moitié d'entre eux seront encore là pour lire leurs réponses vu le temps que j'ai mis à updater mais quand même…

**Shannara Slytherin :** Ben les voila tes réponses, un an après mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre . Alors merci pour tous tes gentils compliments sur mon style, mon humour et mon lemon J'adore ça, surtout que je connais la valeur de tes compliments… Et la voilà la suite. En espérant que le chapitre d'après vienne plus vite (mais « J'ai de l'ambition » )

**Melhuiwen :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir de lire ce genre de choses dans une review (qui n'est pas du tout inutile je te rassure… ) et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite

**Eldwina :** Si tu es toujours là, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu nous… Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et merci, ça me rassure ces compliments sur le premier (et seul) lemon que j'aie écrit de ma vie

**Miya Black **(qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Miya tout court maintenant ) Euh, désolé pour la correction parce que pour ce chapitre non plus j'ai pas attendu la tienne… Allez on se voit demain j'ai hâte Merci aussi pour tes compliments… (Je n'ai pas mis « gentils »comme Shannara parce que je t'entend d'ici me répliquer que tu n'es PAS gentille… ) Oui je suis contaminée au slash, j'espère bien que vous m'en voulez pas et oui j'ai profité des vacances pour écrire (mais pas de celles que tu pensais )

**Tarahiriel :** Euh… alors là j'ai du l'achever ta patience… ' merci quand même

**Yuki-chan :** Euh voilà la suite ' je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps… Merci quand même

**Chrisanimefan :** Merci, oh que oui Sirius interviendra de nouveau… Je peux même te dire qu'il sera très présent au prochain chapitre… J'étais obligé de me concentrer plus sur Harry et Draco pour les 2 précédents mais la tendance va s'inverser je pense ensuite…

**NalaHaliwell et CordonsBleu :** Pour l'idée de Sirius fils de Voldy, je décline toute responsabilité Je ne fais que répondre à un défi… Et la voila la suite, j'espère te faire changer d'avis sur les Harry/Draco


	4. Cohabitations

**Auteur :** Lady Swann (natsuki, ou urumi qui a changé de pseudo, mais c'est la dernière fois, promis )

**Bêta-lectrices :** Miya Morana (Tenaka Khan qui a elle aussi changé de pseudo d'ailleurs) et Sissi (Shannara Slytherin)

**Histoire :** C'est une réponse au défi n°17 de Miya et Khellar (qui ne sont plus en ligne d'ailleurs). Sirius est le fils de Voldemort.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi !

**Avertissement :** Slash

**Pairing :** Pour l'instant HP/DM

**Spoilers :** Les 5 premiers tomes (et pas l'affreux 6…TTTT)

**Cohabitations**

Lucius Malfoy poussa la porte de ses appartements avec un sourire satisfait. Depuis l'été passé il partageait sa vie entre son manoir et celui de Voldemort, qui aimait bien avoir ses Mangemorts sous la main. Il se posa gracieusement dans un grand fauteuil de velours vert, attendant qu'une nuée d'Elfes de Maison viennent s'occuper de lui. L'évasion avait été un jeu d'enfant, dans la panique qui avait saisi le monde sorcier après l'annonce du retour de Voldemort le ministère avait été trop débordé pour dépêcher des Aurors à Azakaban et quant aux détraqueurs – un rire bref s'échappa entre ses dents- ils leur tenaient presque la porte en leur faisant des courbettes. Préférant tout de même se montrer discret, on n'est jamais trop prudent, Lucius avait rôdé caché toute la journée, ne transplanant au château qu'après la nuit tombée. Sirotant le verre de whisky que l'Elfe venait de lui apporter, il se détendit imperceptiblement, tentant de chasser la désagréable pensée que son manoir était maintenant mis à sac par les Aurors. Peut être qu'il pourrait y passer en vitesse, quand la situation se serait un peu calmée. Ou alors il enverrait Draco chercher ce dont il aurait besoin. En attendant il fallait qu'il mette en ordre quelques affaires. Joignant le geste à la pensée il fit voltiger un pupitre et un tas de paperasses devant lui et se mit au travail.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla et constata en s'étirait que son lit était beaucoup plus grand que d'habitude. Beaucoup plus luxueux également. Et puis il avait un baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours vert aussi. Il décida qu'il aimait bien. Il se préparait à se rendormir mais avisant la place vide à coté de lui il se souvint soudain à qui appartenait ce palace nocturne. Et pourquoi il s'y trouvait. Oups. Décidant que quitte à se faire massacrer par (enfin, avoir une discussion avec) le propriétaire de ces draps, autant le faire le ventre plein et suivre l'odeur de toast qui afflua à ses narines dès qu'il eut écarté les lourdes tentures du baldaquin. Dans la pièce d'à côté, qui semblait vraisemblablement servir de salon au jeune héritier Malfoy, Draco se tenait nonchalamment assis sur un canapé vert sombre, déjà habillé, avec élégance et Harry eût soudain la vision étrange mais très nette d'un arrachage de vêtements en règle, puis d'un corps recouvert de confiture et enfin de draps froissés et de soupirs extatiques. Il s'apprêtait à passer à l'acte mais le Slytherin le regardait d'un air étrange et Harry ne sachant dire si il était heureux ou ennuyé de le voir, repoussa, momentanement, son projet à plus tard. La table à coté de lui était couverte de toasts, confiture, marmelade, miel, bacon, omelette, pancakes, viennoiseries, saucisses… et ne semblait pas avoir été touché par le maître des lieux.

- Sers-toi , fit Draco en surprenant le regard de convoitise de Harry.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et en moins d'une minute il engloutissait toasts, croissants et autres viennoiseries.

- 'herchi, annôna-t-il.

Draco eut un geste de la main signifiant « fais comme chez toi ».

- Ils te nourrissent pas chez tes Moldus ?

Harry s'arrêta soudain, un muffin aux myrtilles dans une main, une tranche de bacon dans l'autre et un toast à la marmelade d'orange entre les dents. Il déglutit difficilement. Son dernier repas décent remontait à plus de 24 heures. Les Dudley avaient décidé cette année, après l'altercation avec l'Ordre à King's Cross, de l'ignorer purement et simplement. Encore pire qu'il y a un an. Ils passaient le moins de temps possible avec lui, ne le comptaient jamais pour les repas et se contentaient de lui laisser les restes. Ils veillaient juste à ne pas dépasser la limite du mauvais traitement pour que leur neveu n'ait pas de raisons de se plaindre. De toute façon Harry n'en avait cure, ses vacances lui semblaient être les plus horribles de toute sa vie et fouiller dans des restes pour trouver de quoi se sustenter était le cadet de ses soucis.

Voyant que le Gryffindor s'était rembruni et ne répondait pas, Draco se leva soudain.

- Bon, mon père est arrivé, je dois aller le voir. En attendant tu restes ici, tu ne bouges pas…

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Draco le devança.

- Pas de discussion.

Et il sortit. Harry trépigna, grommela, et passa sa frustration sur l'assiette de scones à la crème.

* * *

Severus Snape, l'espion le plus multifonctionnel de tout le Royaume-Uni jouissait à cet instant de courtes mais bien méritées vacances dans le sud de la France, dont le premier but officiel était de mettre les services de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avec un groupuscule français qui poursuivait le même but idéologique que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Le deuxième but de ce voyage était la mission confiée par Dumbledore ; recruter des nouveaux résistants pour l'Ordre. En fait, tout ceci avait été exécuté depuis longtemps, et la vraie raison qui expliquait encore sa présence en Provence était tout bêtement qu'il avait sérieusement besoin de vacances et qu'il profitait de celles qui lui étaient offertes. Enfin, jusqu'à ce matin, car un message concis mais très clair de la part de son employeur côté obscur, c'est à dire bien sûr Lord Voldemort, venait de lui parvenir et il lui enjoignait de revenir immédiatement. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait apparemment une mission de la plus haute importance à lui confier. Severus Snape soupira et avertit la reception qu'il quittait la chambre, et qu'il aurait besoin d'un taxi dans le quart d'heure qui suivrait. Deux heures plus tard, il était à Paris, quatre heures plus tard à Londres, cinq heures exactement après son départ il prenait son thé en face du Dark Lord. Après quelques banalités d'usage, quelques renseignements sur leur nouvel allié, Voldemort, une tasse dans la main droite, un scone dans la main gauche, lâcha, tout sourire, deux bombes (métaphoriques s'entend) dans son salon. Il était 16h et le Maître de Potions retint un cri surpris et horrifié. Snape savait par expérience qu'il n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose que de vouloir s'opposer aux décisions de Voldemort. Mais il pensait aussi que depuis son retour, il y a maintenant un an, le Dark Lord semblait s'être considérablement affaibli, pour ne pas dire amolli. Evidemment, il gardait toujours un certain charisme, un certain pouvoir de fascination mais il avait un peu perdu de cette aura de gloire et de destruction qui faisait trembler Severus il y a seize ans. Ce dernier décida donc d'user de diplomatie pour poliment mais fermement décliner la mission que son bien-aimé, mais légérement agité du ciboulôt, maître avait décidé de lui confier. Et lorsque Voldemort lui demanda, comme une formalité : 

- Ca ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr, Severus ?

Celui ci répondit :

- Eh bien en fait… si

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et Severus, malgré tout, craint d'être allé un peu trop loin.

- Pardon ?

- Je… comment dirais-je ça ? Je ne suis pas sur d'être le plus qualifié pour cette mission à dire vrai.

- Oh Severus, fit Voldemort d'une voix proche de celle d'une midinette hystérique à l'ouverture des soldes, ne vous sous-estimez pas ainsi.

Non définitivement, ce n'était plus le Voldemort qu'il avait suivi dans sa jeunesse. Et puis le Voldemort de sa jeunesse ne lui aurait jamais demandé de jouer les baby-sitters (!) pour son fils (!), Sirius Black (!), supposé mort aux dernières nouvelles (!). Le choc était déjà assez dur à encaisser sans qu'il doive en plus y ajouter une humiliation personnelle.

- J'ai pensé, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'un peu de compagnie de son âge lui ferait du bien. J'adorerai m'occuper de lui, mais je suis tellement occupé… Lorsque nous aurons gagné cette guerre, nous rattraperons le temps perdu.

Severus venait de basculer dans la quatrième dimension : Voldemort était un papa poule. Il tenta de ramener ce dialogue surréaliste à un niveau qui lui évitait d'écarquiller les yeux en permanence.

- Je… Vous êtes peut-être au courant de… Comment dire, l'inimitié qui régnait entre… Euh…Votre fils (le mot et ce qu'il impliquait lui écorchaient les lèvres) et moi à l'époque de Poudlard.

- Bêtises de gamins, coupa le Dark Lord, je ne veux plus en entendre, surenchérit-il d'une voix menaçante nettement plus proche de son ton habituel, je vais vous montrer la chambre que vous partagerez avec mon fils.

Severus capitula et la mort dans l'âme suivit Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Draco s'assit face à Harry. Un petit entretien avec son père lui avait remis les idées au clair, bien qu'il ne lui ait pas fourni de solution absolument satisfaisante. Non pas qu'il lui ait exposé son problème, il se voyait mal arriver la bouche en cœur : « Bonjour papa, dis j'aurais un petit problème, j'ai recueilli Harry Potter dans mes appartemment et j'aimerais bien le garder, si ce n'est avec moi, au moins vivant. Mais si papa tu sais, Harry Potter, celui à cause de qui tu es passé à Azkaban, celui que notre maître tient absolument à exterminer. Oui voilà, alors c'est bon, je peux le garder ? ». Mais la simple présence de son géniteur lui avait rappelé deux où trois principes qui avaient fait la grandeur des Malfoys. Par exemple « Pour Voldemort parfois, pour les Malfoys toujours », où encore « Fais ce que tu veux mais fais le discrètement ».

Harry le vit arriver d'un air si décidé qu'il comprit que son sort ici était en sursis. La peur l'envahit. Il n'osa pas se lever mais ses doigts se ressérèrent autour de sa baguette.

- Potter, commença Draco, il faut que tu sortes d'ici.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir presque soulagé. Il ne semblait pas être question de le livrer à Voldemort, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

- Malheureusement les entrées et sorties du manoir sont controlées, mon père vient de me le dire. De plus, tu l'as constaté, il faut des codes, que je pourrai obtenir mais ça ne changerait rien au problème. Si on constate une sortie inexpliquée…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Bref, jusqu'à la prochaine sortie ou entrée dont je serai informé, tu restes ici. Et je pense que pour une cohabitation… optimale, il va falloir quelques règles. Ce n'est ni dans ton interêt, ni dans le mien, que tu te fasses surprendre. Tu dormiras ici, je te trouverai de quoi manger, tu pourras te balader avec ta cape. Ca ne me réjouit pas mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'en empêcher.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Draco l'interrompit.

- Tu m'as déjà expliqué que tu voulais…, il eut un ricanement ironique, tuer Voldemort. Je vais avoir du mal à t'en empêcher, mais crois moi, lui t'en empêchera très bien. Bref, démerdes-toi et restes prudent.

Harry faillit se jeter au cou de Draco, mais n'étant pas sûr que cette idée obtiendrait le plein assentiment du blond il renonça et se contenta d'un sobre : « merci »

- Ne me remercie pas, Potter, c'est autant pour ta survie que pour la mienne.

* * *

La seule chose qui réjouissait Severus était de constater que son nouveau colocataire partageait clairement son état d'esprit à l'idée de leur cohabitation forcée. Dire que Sirius tirait une tête d'enterremment après que Papa Voldy les ait laissés seuls dans ses (enfin leurs) appartemments, était un euphémisme. Il regarda la porte qui venait de se fermer d'un œil hagard pendant une longue minute puis se tourna, toujours aussi abattu, vers son ennemi héréditaire qui sentit qu'il allait devoir prendre la situation en main. « Comme d'habitude » ironisa une petite voix dans sa tête. Severus s'assit élégamment sur le lit.

- Alors comme ça tu es vivant ? Et dans le « mauvais » camp en plus ? Mais c'est une nouvelle qui va en réjouir plus d'un dis-moi… Potter par exemple.

A ces mots Sirius sortit de sa léthargie.

- Non ! Ne lui dis rien ! Personne ne doit savoir !

Severus réfléchit un instant. Dans toute cette histoire il avait, il est vrai, un peu occulté l'aspect psychologique de son plus cher ennemi. En d'autres termes, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce dernier avait resenti peut être plus qu'une surprise passagère à l'annonce de sa parenté. En fait il n'avait même pas envisagé la réaction de Sirius à cette nouvelle que lui même qualifiait, avec un beau sens de l'euphémisme, de déconcertante.

- Je suppose que tu n'étais pas au courant…

- Bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends ?

- Pour un type assez vicieux pour en envoyer un autre se faire mettre en pièce par un loup-garou, répliqua Severus moins amer qu'ironique.

Sirius se tût, vexé, et les réfléxions de Severus reprirent leur cours. Bien, donc son cher colocataire avait vécu 35 années dans la félicité (enfin si on excepte les 12 passées dans une cellule à Azkaban et les 2 dernières en fuite, mais le bonheur relatif de la vie de Sirius n'était pas le point de la réfléxion de Severus) ignorant tout de sa parenté. Aparemment il encassait la nouvelle assez mal, un mélange de honte et de dépression semblait former le plus gros de son humeur, le tout mâtiné d'une bonne grosse louche de culpabilité (car malgré son ascendance, c'était un Gryffondor, ne l'oublions pas). Et le fait de devoir partager ses journées avec son pire ennemi ne devait pas arranger le tableau. De plus, il semblait qu'il soit, pour le moment, un des rares au courant de la situation. Même parmis les Mangemorts, Sirius ne semblait pas avoir fait l'objet d'une présentation officielle. Il rejeta à plus tard la question de savoir à qui et comment il devait révéler cette information cruciale, ainsi que les différents avantages qu'il pourrait en tirer. Finalement, une fois qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main, la situations n'était pas si catastrophique. Un mince sourire se surprit même à s'égarer sur ses lèvres, sous le regard étonné de Sirius qui était bien loin d'avoir suivi les pérégrinations mentales de son nouveau colocataire.

* * *

Harry passa sa journée à jeter différents sorts à ses affaires, destinés à les dissimuler à la vue d'un éventuel visiteur. Hedwige voletait autour de lui et le jeune héros caressa un instant l'idée d'envoyer une lettre à un de ses amis pour les prévenir de sa situation, mais il se doutait que la panique provoquée par cette nouvelle risquait de gâcher leurs vacances. (N.D.A :Ben oui, c'est un garçon poli ) D'un autre côté, sa disparition devait déjà les avoir alertés et Dumbledore devait avoir déclenché un branle-bas de combat incroyable. Mais si on y réfléchissait mieux, ce n'était pas le genre de Dumbledore de paniquer et le vieux gâteux devait à l'heure qu'il est mijoter un plan de sauvetage de son cru (tout en devant expliquer sa disparition, malgré ses dispositifs d'alarmes, à tout le monde sorcier, si possible sans mentionner la prophétie… « Bonne chance », pensa Harry). Et toute cette agitation lui laissait le temps de mijoter un petit plan de son propre cru qu'il pourrait mener proprement, rapidement et discrètement dans ce manoir avant de partir un petit mois aux Bahamas profiter vraiment de ses vacances. Et puis de toute façon il ne pourrait pas expliquer sa situation à ses amis sans mentionner Draco, Draco qui lui avait d'ailleurs fait comprendre de façon très _convaincante_ cet après-midi que s'il tenait à partager sa chambre, il lui faudrait _aussi_ partager son lit. Harry n'avait pas émis l'ombre d'une protestation, bien au contraire. C'était d'ailleurs un point qu'il restait à élucider, comment son ennemi depuis cinq longues années, un snob prétentieux, adepte des cagoules et des tatouages sordides, hérititer d'une longue lignée de sang-purs, fils d'un père au sadisme reconnu, plus slytherin que Salazar lui même et j'en passe, lui fasse un tel effet rien qu'en posant ses mains sur lui ? Bon d'accord il y avait aussi ses lèvres. Et puis sa voix. Et puis son corps nu… Minute, un corps d'homme nu, ça ne le faisait pas fantasmer comme ça normalement, non? Bon d'accord il y avait bien quelques rêves un peu bizarres mêtant en scène divers joueurs de Quidditch qui lui avait laissé quelques _traces_ au réveil, mais quand même ! Il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur Ron par exemple, tiens. Oui mais sur Hermione non plus, ni sur Ginny. A peine sur Fleur et sur Cho. Par contre sur Seamus, et puis sur les jumeaux Weasley, et puis sur Lee Jordan, et puis sur… Bon d'accord, il était totalement et irrémédiablement gay. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Parfois il se demandait si celui qui avait écrit son destin n'était pas doté d'un sens de l'humour un peu douteux, en plus d'un sadisme légérement exacerbé. Une sorte de Dumbledore divin en quelque sorte. Il soupira et se remit à son rangement.

* * *

Sirius et Severus ne se réadressèrent pas la parole jusqu'au soir, chacun trouvant une occupation lui évitant le plus possible de rentrer en contact avec l'autre. Le dîner leur fut servi dans leur salon par une nuée d'Elfes de Maison qui s'affairaient autour d'eux et les obligèrent bientôt à se retrouver face à face autour d'une petite table où s'étalèrent plusieurs mets succulents. Grisés par le vin, ils se détendirent un peu et commencèrent même à entretenir ce qui ressemblait même à une conversation civilisée. « Après tout, songea Sirius, mieux vaut faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur ». Mais après quelques banalités d'usages, quelques renseignements sur l'Ordre et ses membres, Severus tenta d'orienter la conversation vers le père de son interlocuteur.

- Dis moi, en tant que son fils, tu vas pouvoir nous être utile comme informateur ?

Il retint le « ça te changera » qui lui brulait les lèvres. Il fallait le travailler en douceur le Black. Mais Sirius s'était déjà refermé.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de révéler au monde que je suis le fils de… Tu Sais Qui, cracha-t-il la gorgée nouée.

- Pas besoin de révéler quoi que ce soit (de toute façon quel que soit le camp qui gagne, ils seront au courant, pensa-t-il). Tu n'as qu'à me confier tes infos et j'en ferai bon usage.

Sirius regarda Snape d'un air suspicieux.

- Tu veux t'attribuer mes informations ?

- Sauf si tu veux aller les donner toi même à Dumbledore, oui.

- Je te fais pas confiance.

- Le contraire m'aurait surpris. Il ne s'agit pas de confiance, juste d'un échange de bons procédés.

- Et moi, tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

- Mon silence, je crois avoir compris que tu tenais à garder ton ascendance discrète

- C'est du chantage ! Tu joues dans quel camp ?

- Et toi ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. C'était une question qu'il avait soigneusement évité de se poser pour l'instant. La logique le poussait vers Lord Voldemort. En cas de victoire de ce dernier, une place de choix lui serait réservé dans le monde sorcier. En cas de victoire de l'Ordre, du Ministère etc. par contre, rien n'était moins sûr. Il restait un fugitif, le fils de Voldemort qui plus est. Sa place à Azkaban, malgré Harry et Dumbledore, semblait assurée. Mais son cœur le poussait du « bon » côté. Harry, Remus, même le souvenir de James et Lily, il ne pouvait les trahir. Il éluda donc la question.

- De toute façon, mon père ne me donne aucune information, bougonna-t-il.

- Tu as vu comme il se comporte avec toi ? Il te croit foncièrement de son côté. Il suffit que tu écoutes un peu, lui pose une ou deux questions… Même toi, Black, tu devrais en être capable…

- Je m'en fiche, j'ai pas envie de jouer les espions, j'ai même pas envie de savoir… rien du tout, qui est ma mère, comment tout ça est arrivé, comment il compte tuer ou torturer la moitié du monde sorcier… Je m'en fiche !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Je n'arrive même pas à décider si tu es plus lâche qu'égoïste où le contraire.

- Parce que toi t'es un modèle d'altruisme et de courage peut-être ? s'emporta Sirius

- Moi je ne me lamente pas sur une situation dont il y a un parti à tirer. Mais c'est sans doute ce qui nous différencie, Black

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien d'autre que ce que je dis, je m'en sors et toi pas. C'est tout simple.

Le Mangemort regarda Sirius avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux. Oh c'était jouissif. Etre en meilleur position que Black. Black qui avait passé l'âge des attaques physiques et qui, de toute évidence, ne suivait pas sur le plan rhétorique. Black qui le fixait, ses deux yeux sombres remplis de frustration. Black dont, il devait l'admettre, le regard était quand même terriblement captivant. Il décida d'en rajouter. Pousser la provocation un cheveu plus loin, éprouver la résistance de Black.

- Ca doit te changer, tu n'as plus Potter derrière toi pour t'aider à te défendre. C'est vrai qu'à deux contre un, c'est plus facile hein ? A propos de Potter d'ailleurs, tu crois qu'il l'aurait pris comment ? Que son meilleur ami soit le fils de celui qui cherche à le tuer ?

Sirius serra les lèvres, les poings, mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'un regard encore plus noir que le précédent, et qui fit naître un frisson le long de l'échine de Severus, et d'un « Tais-toi ! » lancé d'une voix sourde.

- Pardon ? Tu as honte ? C'est vrai que c'est difficile pour un garçon aussi « loyal » que toi de devoir trahir la mémoire de ses amis, voire même ses amis tout court pour ceux qui sont encore vivants. Enfin, je ne vais pas refaire un petit couplet sur ta lâcheté, même un esprit aussi peu réactif que le tien a dû comprendre… Parce que quand même…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Sirius, qui de toute évidence n'avait pas passé l'âge des attaques physiques, venait de se jeter sur lui et de le faire tomber littéralement de sa chaise. Il le plaquait maintenant au sol, le regard furieux, et s'apprêtait à lui mettre son poing en pleine figure. D'un geste rapide, Severus bloqua son poing droit mais ce fut l'autre qui atterit en plein sur sa poitrine. Le souffle coupé, bloqué par le corps de Sirius sur lui, il trouva juste la force de lui décocher une énième remarque ironique qui mit littéralement le feu aux poudres. Furieux, Sirius s'apprêta à lui décocher un coup dans la mâchoire mais, mieux préparé, Severus bloqua son deuxième poing et le renversa sous lui. Le combat dura cinq minutes. Cinq minutes où ils reprenaient chacun successivement le dessus. Il n'y avait rien d'ordonné. Les coups partaient au hasard, étaient évités où contrés la plupart du temps. Aucun des deux ne sortit sa baguette. Il fallait juste qu'ils se défoulent. Toute la frustration de leurs situations respectives ressortaient sur leur ennemi de toujours. Cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius s'arrêta essouflé, à quatre pattes au dessus de Severus. Il respira longuement et regarda son ennemi dont il maintenait les poignets au sol et eût un sourire victorieux. Mais Severus n'en avait pas fini. D'un pied habile, il fit trébucher Sirius qui s'affala sur lui. Il s'apprêtait à le plaquer à terre mais la promiscuité de leurs corps le troubla soudain. Sirius le regarda, il ne semblait plus fâché, plutôt troublé lui aussi. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Le fils de Voldemort, tenant toujours ses poignets, se rapprocha soudain. Le maître de potions sentit son souffle contre sa joue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler… et Sirius l'embrassa.

Pendant deux secondes et demi exactement, le cerveau, pourtant brillant habituellement, du Mangemort ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire de cette nouvelle information. Puis il décida qu'il s'en lavait les mains, il était brillant mais fallait pas pousser. Il laissa donc son propriétaire se débrouiller tout seul. En attendant il allait peut être se prendre une petite bière fraîche. Il faisait quand même chaud. Livré à la merci de ses sens, le corps de Sirius collé au sien, ses lèvres suçotant les siennes, Severus répondit donc au baiser qu'il recevait avec tant d'enthousiasme. Dégageant un poignet de la main de Sirius, il attrapa la taille de celui-ci et se tourna contre lui, entremêlant leurs jambes et leurs souffles. Puis il attaqua. Il scella ses lèvres à celle de son ennemi et commença à les mordiller. Sirius gémit et cambra son corps contre celui de son ennemi. Leurs langues se mélèrent doucement, puis plus franchement. Déjà les mains s'attaquaient maladroitement aux vêtements qui gênaient leurs caresses. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sirius déboutonner son pantalon, Severus s'arrêta soudainement. Son esprit (qui avait fini sa bière) venait de refaire son apparition. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa Sirius. Ce dernier se sentant observés, leva les yeux à son tour. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Sirius rougit furieusement. Une flopée de jurons monta à la bouche du maître de potions mais aucun ne sortit.

Le plus dignement possible il se dégagea de l'étreinte et se leva. Bien plus penaud, Sirius fit de même et chercha le regard de Severus qui l'évitait.

- Euh… qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda-t-il, mettant les pieds dans le plat.

Severus le fixa furieux.

- Rien du tout, articula-t-il.

Sirius déglutit.

- Euh… bien… mais il me semblait pourtant que…  
- Rien… Du… Tout. Et maintenant, il est tard, je pense que je vais aller me coucher et tu devrais faire de même Black.

La rougeur qui n'avait jamais quitté le teint de Sirius s'accentua et il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte de la chambre. Severus suivit son regard.  
Oh Merlin. Ils devaient partager le même lit.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Cordon bleu : J'espère que ce chapitre te fera autant rire que le précédent (si tu es toujours la pour le lire)

Sissi : Merci de reviewer des chapitres que tu connais déjà

Miya : Eh bien pas du tout Et tant qu'à faire une review tu pourrais au moins me parler de mon chapitre !

Ishtar205 : Voici la suite ! Pas de lemon pour ce chapitre desolé mais bientôt sans doute.


End file.
